Objective: This grant request is made in order that service to medically indigent cancer patients treated at the SFGH be improved by utilization of protocols developed by the Western Cancer Study Group (WCSG); that results of treatment be recorded in detail at the statistical unit of the WCSG headquarters in Los Angeles, and that residents and students in training at the University of California School of Medicine have experience with the latest treatment designs and agents employed by physicians working in medical oncology. It is estimated that at least 60-80 patients annually will be placed on protocol studies.